


Asignación Escolar

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [6]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: High School, Homework, One Shot, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: —Me gustaría que escribieran algo sobre la vida en la primera página. Si tiene un dibujo relacionado, mucho mejor.





	Asignación Escolar

El inicio del cuarto año de bachillerato fue tal como la chica lo esperaba. Los profesores se presentaron, indicaron los libros de textos de su preferencia y dieron sus respectivos planes de evaluación, todo en un ambiente de armonía que dificultaba entrever si eran o no de fiar. Biología no fue la excepción, salvo un mínimo detalle, la profesora pidió un cuaderno de dibujo en el cual ilustrarían lo visto en las prácticas del laboratorio, con el añadido siguiente:

—Me gustaría que escribieran algo sobre la vida en la primera página. Si tiene un dibujo relacionado, mucho mejor.

Esto hizo perder puntos de simpatía a la profesora, quien a sus ojos había causado una buena primera impresión.

Es conocido por todos la importancia de la imagen para un adolescente (al menos eso creen ellos), de manera que, si bien la profesora pedía algo muy simple, los estudiantes, sobre todo las chicas, se enfrentaban a un reto.

Lo primero era buscar el cuaderno. El mercado al cual están orientados estos nada especiales artículos es el de chiquillos en edad pre-escolar y de primaria, nada de grandulones de bachillerato, así que no fue extraño para la chica encontrar en la papelería opciones limitadas. La oferta se reducía a dos tipos de portada: la muñeca de moda en toda su gloria rosa, cuyos fabricantes explotaban hasta la náusea en los más insólitos productos, entre los cuales, desde luego, no podían faltar los cuadernos; el otro, de fondo negro, mostraba un collage con personajes de cómics de superhéroes, en actitud de lucha, bien vs mal.

Desde luego, eligió el menor de los males: el negro; tanto rosa era nocivo para su salud. No distinguía a todos los personajes, si bien la presencia de unos héroes, conocidos por una serie animada de televisión, equivalente a una telenovela para adolescentes, sazonada con gente que volaba, lanzaba rayos láser por los ojos o hacía levitar objetos empleando la mente, fue estímulo suficiente (no se había perdido un capítulo, para desesperación de su madre).

La segunda parte era la espinosa.

Apreciado lector, puedo asegurar que en este instante pensarás: “Niña tonta, solo escribe _vida_ o _poema vida_ en un buscador en línea, y listo”; entonces te preguntarás para qué seguir leyendo. Si fuese así de sencillo, no habría nada que relatar; es más, te apoyaría si resolvieras dejarlo hasta aquí... Pero como esa no es mi intención, a efectos de esta historia el año es 1995, solo las personas de altos ingresos tienen computadora en casa; internet está en pañales y es, por lo general, para uso de grandes compañías; la aparición estelar de los teléfonos inteligentes, diminutos hacedores de milagros, es cosa de ciencia ficción; ni hablar de la magia del Wi-Fi. En la actualidad, basta con escribir lo que pase por la mente en Google, preguntas completas si no dan ganas de usar palabras clave, se obtienen miles, millones de referencias en segundos; copiar + pegar = tarea terminada. Antes no era tan fácil, era necesario volverse investigador, ser un experto buscando en libros, preguntar.

Volvamos a nuestra chica. Aun cuando el tiempo se acortaba, su mente no deseaba colaborar. El existencialismo no se le daba. Además, era de naturaleza escéptica, rechazaba de plano cualquier idea estilo Nueva Era.

Disponía de una biblioteca, no obstante la carencia de libros de poesía en ella era compensada por una gran cantidad de enciclopedias atiborradas de temas generales; en pocas palabras, nada a lo cual pudiese echar mano. Se le ocurrió pedir consejo a su madre, sin embargo, el modo de ver las cosas de esta no era compatible con su opinión; además, adolescente que se respete siempre le lleva la contraria a sus padres. En el departamento musical, su hogar tampoco era de mucha ayuda; entre los distintos estilos, sólo una canción tenía la palabra _vida_ , de última. Quiso la suerte que no fuese adecuada para lo que, a todas luces, pretendía la profesora. Estaba basada en un poema de la época de la Guerra Civil Española y hablaba de auto-sacrificar partes del cuerpo en la lucha por la libertad.

El último recurso era usar una canción que había escuchado en la radio. Mas esto representaba un problema adicional, pues la única forma de saber a ciencia cierta la letra de una canción era _cazarla_ ; es decir, permanecer pegado a una radio durante horas, esperar a tener la  suerte  de  que  la  reprodujeran  en  la  estación  elegida  y grabarla  en  un  casete (¿YouTube? ¿mp3? ¿Qué es eso?). El proceso exigía tiempo, del cual no disponía, pero sobre todo paciencia, mucha paciencia.

El domingo antes de la fecha límite, la chica se había resignado a copiar la definición de _vida_ del diccionario. Fue entonces cuando tropezó (no hay mejor forma de decirlo) con la solución a su problema en el lugar y momento menos esperados. Estaba en casa de sus tíos, en una parrillada. Regresaba al patio de llevar unos platos a la cocina cuando se fijó en la pared donde su tía acostumbraba colgar artesanías, vitrales, cuadros pequeños, en fin, recuerdos de sus viajes. Allí estaba: una placa de cerámica de no más de 10x10 centímetros. Tenía al menos un par de años en ese lugar, nunca le había prestado atención, mas en ese instante parecía iluminada por luces de neón.

A pesar del cansancio y lo tarde que era cuando regresaron a casa, llegó directo a escribir el verso en el centro de la primera página del bendito cuaderno. No quiso esperar al día siguiente, deseaba hacer a un lado el dolor de cabeza en que se había convertido la asignación, de manera de poder dormir tranquila. Tampoco esperó para hacer el dibujo (el único normal del cual era capaz: una playa con un cocotero y piedritas diseminadas por la arena, el mar, una isla montañosa en el fondo, el sol metido entre nubes, un velero, aves volando, de un parecido sospechoso a check marks).

La chica no volvió a pensar en el cuaderno hasta el primer día de laboratorio. Ver los trabajos de los demás despertó el gusanillo de la preocupación; sin embargo, ya no había forma de cambiar lo hecho (mucho menos ganas). Pasó por alto los de los muchachos, pero notó que sus compañeras se habían inspirado, hubo quien llenó la página entera. Y no solo eso, para su ojo inexperto, algunos dibujos eran verdaderas obras de arte en comparación con su _postal playera_. Además, la mayoría había tenido más suerte en el departamento de portadas, no eran de muñecas, si bien _más de niña_.

La profesora, luego de explicar el funcionamiento de los microscopios, aprovechó el tiempo mientras los estudiantes jugaban con estos, en lugar de aprender a utilizarlos, para revisar los cuadernos. Se la veía relajada mientras los ojeaba, satisfecha de los resultados. Sin embargo, cuando le llegó el turno al de la chica, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima, su rostro experimentó una lenta transformación hasta reflejar sorpresa, no tanto a causa del aspecto exterior del objeto, sino de lo que encontró en su interior:

 

No te preocupes

tanto por la vida

pues

no saldrás

vivo de ella

 

El _pues_ no estaba en el original, no obstante, la chica lo añadió para que no sonara tan fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Punto para quien adivine el cómic.  
> Esta es la canción [Para la Libertad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgAT0jwnVzA)
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son cariño xD...


End file.
